The Only Exception
by Cuda77
Summary: Ever since the Mountain Glenn mission, Yang has been acting much differently than usual. She's overtired, she's unpleasant and she spends all of her free time in the gym by herself. Weiss is tasked with trying to figure out what's wrong and get her back to normal before things get any worse. Formerly known as "There's No Easy Way Out," which is now Chapter 1. RWBY Volume 3 AU.
1. There's No Easy Way Out

**RWBY and all the characters within are the intellectual property of Rooster Teeth Productions, Miles Luna, Kerry Shawcross, Gray Haddock and the late Monty Oum. I am not being compensated in any way for this story and wrote it merely for entertainment purposes.**

* * *

It was an early evening at Beacon Academy inside the dormitory of Team RWBY. Ruby Rose and Weiss Schnee were studying together on Weiss's bed while Ruby's half sister Yang Xiao Long was asleep on her bunk. The fourth member of the team, Blake Belladonna, was meeting in the library with her friend Sun Wukong and other Faunus students about how to best support the cause for Faunus equality and respect at the upcoming Vytal Festival. Weiss was just finishing her homework for Professor Port's class tomorrow morning and she stood up and stretched.

"Well, I'm all done Ruby. I'm going to go start getting ready for bed and then I'll come review your work, okay?"

Ruby nodded and Weiss collected her pajamas from the dresser and then headed for the bathroom. Before she could get there, a loud snort was heard from Yang's bed. As revolting as that was, Weiss secretly hoped that Yang was actually getting some decent sleep for once. Ever since they'd returned from their mission in Mountain Glenn and saved downtown Vale from the Grimm attack, Yang had not been sleeping well at all. On more than one occasion, she'd woken the whole dorm from her screaming in her nightmares. But no matter how much they pressed her, Yang refused to talk about it and simply ran off to the gym to train alone.

That was the other big change for Yang recently is that she'd become borderline obsessed with her training regimen. Yang had always kept herself in top physical condition but now she was training as if her life depended on it. Every spare moment from class or other obligations that she could get, Yang was in the gym. Weiss simply wrote it off as Yang wanting to be a major contender in the Vytal Festival Tournament so she didn't worry about it too much.

Weiss changed into her nightgown and began brushing her teeth as she hummed a song she'd been taught back when she was younger by her vocal coach. Her attention was so focused on remembering all the words to the song that she didn't hear the commotion taking place in the bedroom next door. But finally a sharp slamming of the door snapped Weiss out of it and she quickly spit out her toothpaste to see what happened.

"What in Remnant is going on out here?" Weiss asked sharply as she threw open the door, annoyed about the racket. She quickly noticed things had changed dramatically since she left. Yang was now gone and Ruby sat on the floor, whimpering softly. "Ruby, what happened? Where's Yang?"

"She had another nightmare and it woke her up. When I asked her about what happened but she just got mad and said she needed to go work out. I tried to get her to stop and to talk with me but she just shoved me down and stomped off."

"Yang pushed you?!" Weiss asked, horrified at the thought. Ruby nodded solemnly and started to cry. Weiss quickly ran over to hug her partner and try to soothe her.

"I'm really scared about her, Weiss," blubbered Ruby through her sobs. "Yang's been so different since that mission. She barely sleeps, she barely eats, she's falling behind in class and she's always angry about something. All she ever wants to do is train."

"Well maybe she's just trying to get in great shape for the tournament?"

Ruby shook her head and said, "I don't think that's it. There's been other tournaments she's done back home and won without ever trying this hard. Something else is wrong but she won't talk to me about it. Will you please go talk with her?"

"What?" Weiss asked in total disbelief of Ruby's request. "Me? You want me to go talk with Yang?"

"Please Weiss?" Ruby begged.

"Wouldn't Blake be a better choice to do that? She is Yang's partner after all."

Ruby stopped and looked at Weiss severely. "Weiss, do you really think Blake is the best choice to tell Yang she needs to stop working herself so hard and chill out?"

"Okay, point taken," conceded Weiss. "Let me go finish brushing my teeth and I'll go see if I can find Yang. You stay here and finish the homework for tomorrow." Weiss then stood up and retrieved something from her dresser. "And here, here's one of my strawberry bath bombs. Go take a nice bubble bath when you're done, okay?"

"Thanks Weiss, you're the best partner ever," Ruby exclaimed as she threw her arms back around Weiss. Weiss allowed her to hug her for a few moments before she peeled the younger woman off of her and went back to the bathroom. Weiss took a deep breath and looked at herself in the mirror. Was she really about to try and talk some sense into Yang Xiao Long, one of the most notoriously thick-headed individuals she'd ever encountered? She knew it had to be done though since Yang crossed a line tonight. There was no way Yang was in a healthy state of mind if she was getting so mad that she'd shove her little sister. Ruby was more important to Yang than anything else in the world so she clearly wasn't okay if she was doing things like that. As Weiss resumed brushing her teeth, she just hoped that she could find out what was wrong before things got any worse.

* * *

"Round complete. A 6.3% increase in efficiency that round, Yang," reported a cool, computerized female voice.

"Run it again please, Sheila," the blonde brawler answered sharply.

"Resetting training room floor for next round."

A series of holographic targets appeared in the air, encircling Yang and began to spin. Yang assumed a fighting stance and began to unleash a series of punches and kicks to the spinning targets, each one changing color to red after being struck. Once the final target had been triggered, the holograms fell down into the floor.

"Round complete," said Sheila again. "A 5.7% increase in efficiency—"

"Run it again Sheila," interrupted Yang, slightly out of breath. The program obliged and a fresh set of targets reappeared.

Yang was so focused on her exercise that she didn't even realize that Weiss had entered the training room and was watching her intently. A small smile crossed Weiss's face as she watched Yang effortlessly spin and lunge and strike at her targets with her wild blonde hair fanning around her head. It really was somewhat awe-inspiring to watch how focused and determined Yang was as she tried to beat her previous record. Plus, Yang performing her workout in only her pajamas meant Weiss had a spectacular view of Yang's straining and rippling muscles. Yang hit the last target with a mighty yell and Weiss felt her chest flutter slightly.

"Round complete."

"Run it again," Yang called out breathlessly.

"A 4.79% decrease in efficiency—"

"I said run it again!" Yang shouted angrily as her hair emit burst of flame. A new round began and Yang resumed her workout. The entire room was sweltering hot from the heat radiating off of Yang's body. Weiss dabbed away a bead of sweat running down her forehead as she continued to watch Yang, slightly more concerned than before now that she saw how agitated Yang was. Hopefully she'd be done soon since she definitely looked to be tiring out. Her usually graceful form was beginning to falter and her accuracy was getting worse. Yang finished her round and doubled over, wheezing for breath.

"Round complete. A 8.6% decrease in efficiency that round."

"Run it…again," gasped out Yang.

"Warning, readings show trainee's aura has entered the red. Continued training is not advised until trainee has recovered from this state."

"Just DO IT!"

The program obliged and Yang resumed her striking. But her form had become erratic and she was missing several targets. She tried for a spinning back kick on one target floating past her but she lost her balance and fell to the floor. She tried to get back to her feet but her energy was gone and she collapsed back down again.

"Yang!" Weiss screamed as she rushed to the blonde's fallen body. She bent down to roll Yang over but immediately recoiled in pain as Yang's skin was scorching hot.

"Alert! Trainee has lost consciousness. Emergency notification protocol activated," reported Sheila. The program began to repeat her message as Weiss frantically looked around for Yang's water bottle to spray her down with. But there wasn't a bottle anywhere in sight.

"You dunce, do not tell me you were training for this long without water," mumbled Weiss to herself in distress. She quickly racked her brains to think of a quick solution since Yang clearly needed fluids and quickly or else she'd be in danger of heat stroke. Not finding any other options, Weiss bent down and hooked her arms underneath Yang's armpits and began dragging her across the floor. Carrying the limp body of Yang was difficult enough but the heat from her body made it an even greater challenge.

Finally, Weiss managed to get Yang to the door to the locker rooms and kicked the door open. She got Yang through the door and started heading for the showers. A minute later she arrived and deposited Yang's body underneath one of the heads. Weiss then ran to turn on the faucet, taking extra care to make sure it wasn't too cold so Yang wouldn't get sent into shock. The water sprang forth and began to douse Yang. Weiss knelt down on the floor next to her, paying close attention for any signs of life. After a minute or so, Yang stirred and groaned out in pain as she finally reopened her eyes.

"Ugh, what? Weiss?" Yang mumbled thickly.

"Oh, thank Oum you're okay," breathed Weiss as she threw her arms around Yang's neck and hugged her tight. Yang was too discombobulated to return the hug but Weiss was too relieved to care. After a moments embrace, Weiss released Yang and the blonde shakily sat up with the water still cascading down onto her. Weiss sat back and retreated back a few feet so she was out of the shower's flow.

"What happened?" Yang groaned, lightly massaging her head from the blow it took when she fell.

"You passed out from dehydration. Honestly Yang, how could you be so foolish?! You know better than to do something that stupid!" Weiss stopped herself from getting more worked up and gave a little huff before continuing in a more gentle voice. "Never mind. All that matters is that you're awake and okay. How are you feeling?"

"I've definitely been better," Yang mumbled, feeling foolish for finding herself in this situation. "Um, thanks for being here to help me out. And for getting yourself all wet to wake me up."

Weiss glanced down and noticed how drenched she was. A shiver ran over her from the air hitting her damp skin. "Um, yes, about that," stammered Weiss, "Would you mind giving me a moment's privacy so I can change?"

Yang obliged by hugging her knees against her chest and burying her face into them. Once she was certain Yang wasn't peeking, Weiss stripped off her soaking wet nightgown and stood up to retrieve a fresh towel from the cabinet outside. She dried herself off a bit and fastened the towel securely around her body, Weiss left the showers and draped her nightgown across a bench in the locker room to dry out. She then returned to the shower where Yang still had her head against her knees.

"Thank you, you can open your eyes now Yang. I'm decent." Yang lifted her head but she tilted her head to the side and locked her gaze upon the shower drain on the floor next to her instead of on Weiss. A moment of silence passed with the only sound coming from the shower that was still sprinkling onto Yang's head.

"Would…you like me to turn the water off?" Weiss asked hesitantly. Yang didn't answer again so Weiss reached over and turned the faucet off. The water ceased but Yang appeared not to even register the change. Weiss closed her eyes and sighed heavily as she bent down to get at eye level with Yang. Weiss stared intently at Yang for a minute, waiting for any sort of sign that she was paying attention before giving up and deciding to try and talk to her anyway.

"Yang," Weiss began with her voice barely registering above a whisper, "please talk to me. You've been acting very strange recently. You're not sleeping well, you've become very irritable and you spend every free moment you get training and working out by yourself. I know you want to stay as fit as possible but this is so unlike you and whatever is wrong, I need you to tell me about it. Not only so we can have a hope at making it better but because being closed off and moody is kind of Blake's thing. And it would just be wrong for you of all people to become like that as well. So please, tell me what is going on."

Yang remained silent for a short while longer before she quavered out, "I'm so sorry, Weiss."

Weiss was excited about finally making some progress but kept her tone even when she spoke. "Sorry about what? What happened Yang?"

"I'm sorry that I'm such a lousy teammate."

"Yang, that is completely preposterous!" Weiss cried out, her voice echoing on the tiled walls. "You are a wonderful teammate. You're strong and courageous and dependable and you care fiercely about all of us. What could possibly have made you think that you were anything less?"

"Because I couldn't save you. You nearly died on the train and it was all my fault." Weiss's mouth fell open in silent shock as the weight of Yang's confession hit Weiss like an uppercut to the jaw and left her completely dazed. When Weiss didn't reply, Yang chose to plow ahead. "You said some White Fang guy knocked you out and nearly cut you apart with his chainsaw. And I wasn't there to help you. I was lying unconscious on the floor in the next car over. It's bad enough that I lost to that pink-haired bitch but knowing you were in danger and I couldn't protect you is eating me alive."

"Yang, I…" Weiss began, still trying to come to grips with what Yang just said. Words failed her and Weiss swallowed hard. Yang finally looked up at Weiss with a look that was so hurt and miserable that it physically pained Weiss to see and she had to look away before her heart shattered. "Yang, none of what happened on that train was your fault. Things like that are going to happen sometimes in our line of work. While I'm very touched about how much you wanted to keep me safe, you mustn't beat yourself up over this."

"Yes I do. I do need to do this for the next time. I need to be so much better to make sure that never happens again. It wasn't just that she beat me, Weiss, she wiped the floor with me. I didn't even land a single hit on her. She beat the shit out of me and smiled the whole time while she did it like I wasn't even worth the effort. I still don't know what ended up getting her away from me but I can't live with knowing an enemy like that doesn't even view me as a threat. That's why I've been training so hard. I need to prove to her and to myself that I am not someone to be taken lightly."

"Yang, stop being so ridiculous," blustered Weiss. "While I can certainly respect you wanting to make up for your mistakes, running yourself ragged like this isn't going to help you. What good are you going to be in another fight if you're too exhausted to defend yourself? Or if you're injured because you didn't give your body a rest? You'll get your chance at vengeance but this is no way to go about preparing for it. Imagine if I hadn't been here to see you collapse, what would have happened then? You could have died right there on that training floor."

That seemed to have struck a chord with Yang as her eyes widened dramatically and her face blanched. She released her knees and crossed them beneath her as she ran her hands through her damp hair. Yang paused for a moment as she seemed to be deep in thought before she pressed her palms to her face and slumped forward in defeat.

"You're right Weiss, I'm so sorry," murmured Yang through her hands. She then sat back up and let out a little snort of a chuckle. "I really overdid it this time, huh?"

"Yes, to put it very mildly, you oaf," replied Weiss severely. She noted how harsh her tone sounded and fixed it to be more comforting again. "But at least you're awake and alive. That's really all that matters. Well, that and that you'll swear to never do something that foolish again."

"I swear, I only needed to do that once to learn my lesson." Yang even crossed herself over her chest for emphasis. "I just got so worried about protecting all of you. I mean, I've been looking after Ruby for my whole life. And now I have you and Blake in my life now as well. You three are my absolute best friends who I'd do anything to keep safe. I guess I just forgot to care about myself just as much."

"Don't worry about us so much. We're a team and we can look after each other and be there to help. It doesn't need to be solely your burden to bear. Because as much as you think you need us to be safe, we all need you to be just as much. And I promise that the next time we come across Neo, you won't have to fight her alone. I'll be right by your side and we can take her down together. Okay?"

"Okay. Thank you Weiss."

"Of course. Now come on, let's get you back to the dorm and get you properly hydrated again." Weiss started to stand up to leave but Yang's hand shot out and grabbed hers before she could. Weiss froze and looked down at Yang who suddenly looked very nervous about something.

"Wait, before we go, I really need to tell you something Weiss. And I need to tell it to you now because I've been too afraid to say it. But twice now, I've come way too close to never getting to say it. So I need to tell you how I feel right now to make sure you definitely get to hear It."

"Um, okay. Go ahead Yang, I'm listening," said Weiss nervously. Yang gestured for Weiss to sit down beside her and Weiss carefully obliged, taking care to make sure her towel stayed secure. Weiss turned to look at Yang and saw her face was screwed up as she was muttering to herself and nodding her head which was usually her way of getting herself psyched up for a mission or a test. Finally she took a deep breath and opened her eyes to look at Weiss.

"When you told me about your fight on the train and how you almost died, it was one of the worst feelings I've ever felt in my life. The only one that comes close to it was that first mission in the Emerald Forest when Ruby got attacked by those Grimm. I mean, here it is just the second day of school and I'm trapped in a forest of Nevermore feathers and am watching my baby sister about to get wrecked by a Deathstalker. I love Ruby more than anything but she was sometimes quite a handful as a kid. Ruby was always going on adventures and getting herself into trouble growing up. But I was always right there with her to bail her out. Except that day in the forest. Ruby was helpless and I couldn't do anything to save her. But then something miraculous happened. A white angel swooped in and saved her."

Yang reached out with her hand in a request for Weiss to take it. Weiss tentatively obliged the gesture, her face going slightly pink from the combination of Yang's compliment and the feel of her hand. Weiss hated to admit that she'd received very little affection growing up and her teammates, particularly Ruby and Yang, had learnt to always get Weiss's consent before any close contact. Yang gave Weiss's hand a small squeeze and ran her thumb along her knuckles as she continued.

"Things got kind of hectic that day and I never got the chance to properly thank you for saving Ruby like that."

"Well, you're certainly welcome Yang, but honestly, it wasn't that big of a thing."

"It was to me," replied Yang in the most serious voice that Weiss had ever heard the blonde use. "It meant everything. So thank you very much for saving my sister. And thank you for being here tonight to rescue me as well. Thank you for being one of the bravest and most courageous people I know. Thank you for inspiring me every day to be better in everything that I do. Thank you for being so patient with me and all I put you through and still being my friend through all of it. Thank you for being the most incredible person I've ever met."

Weiss was having an immense amount of difficulty keeping her composure under the onslaught of Yang's compliments. She'd become an expert at remaining straight-faced under duress from the nature of her upbringing but that was always due to negativity. So this sudden rush of positivity from Yang was so unexpected that Weiss had to fight the tears that threatened to spill out. But then Yang leaned towards her at an agonizingly slow pace and gently pressed her lips to Weiss's left eyebrow, right over her scar.

"And thank you for not being too angry with me for doing that," Yang whispered.

It was too much to hold back and finally Weiss dissolved into silent sobs. Yang saw her crying and her heart sank. She warily tried to put her arm around Weiss's shoulder but Weiss suddenly moved in closer and buried her face in Yang's collarbone. Yang gently wrapped her arms around the heiress, holding her close as she wept.

"Crap, I'm so sorry Weiss," murmured Yang softly. "I shouldn't have done that. I just couldn't help getting all that off my chest."

"N-No! No, don't apologize for that," spluttered Weiss as she sat up and quickly dabbed at her eyes. "That was the most amazing thing anyone has ever told me in my life. I'm sorry I broke down but it just meant so much that I couldn't contain myself."

"Oh, okay that's a huge relief," sighed Yang, finally relaxing her tensed body. "So, that was all okay? You're not mad?"

"I don't think I've ever been less mad at you since we met. Although," Weiss paused and her face fell again. She slowly reached up to her face and ghosted a touch over where Yang had kissed her scar. "Why did you have to kiss me there?" Weiss finally asked.

"Listen, I know you hate that scar more than just about anything. I'm sure someday you'll tell me exactly how you got it so I can understand why you hate it so bad. But all I see when I look at it is proof of how strong and brave I think you are. No matter what happened, I know you probably had to be pretty brave to get cut like that and carry on. Just like how brave you were to go head on with a Deathstalker to try and save Ruby. You did me such a favor there and I just wanted to try and repay it in a really special way. I know the physical wound has healed but I figured the emotional one could use some tender loving care as well. So that's why I kissed you there."

"I," began Weiss breathlessly, struggling to find her voice after everything that had happened in the past few minutes. "I don't even know what to say right now. This is all just so sudden. You've given me a lot I have to process in my head."

"I know and I'm sorry for just dumping it all on you like that. But I've been dying to tell you that for months now. I just hope things can still be okay between us now that I said all that."

"Of course they are," Weiss said reassuringly as she reached out to give Yang's hand a comforting squeeze. "I just wish you could have told me sooner because that meant more to me than anything else ever has. I don't think I could ever find a way to repay you enough for the gift you just gave me."

"Don't worry about it," answered Yang, waving her other hand dismissively. "That's what friends are supposed to be for, right? Be there for each other?"

"I suppose so. But anyway, let's get back to bed now, shall we?"

"Wow, one kiss on the eyebrow and you already want to take me to bed? I knew I was good but I had no idea I was that irresistible." Yang waggled her eyebrows at Weiss to emphasize her point. Weiss rolled her eyes and got to her feet. She extended her hand to Yang to help her up and Yang obliged her. But once she was on her feet, Yang wobbled dizzily and wrapped her arms around Weiss to steady herself.

"Are you okay, Yang?" Weiss asked apprehensively, somewhat distracted about being squeezed into Yang's voluptuous chest.

"Yeah, I think I just stood up too fast. Rush of blood to the head and all that, you know? I'll be fine in a second. You lead the way, I'll catch up."

Weiss wasn't sure if leaving Yang be was the best idea but she obliged her request and slowly started to back away. But just as she was turning to start to walk away, Yang's knees buckled and she let out a loud yell as she toppled forward onto Weiss and both of them landed hard on the tile floor.

"Ow! Weiss! I'm so sorry," Yang babbled frantically, worried that she'd just crushed the heiress. "Are you okay?!"

"Yes, I'm fine," groaned Weiss, her eyes squinted shut in pain. "I'm absolutely—" Weiss stopped short as she opened her eyes and saw Yang's concerned face above her. A light in the ceiling was directly above them and with the way Yang's head was silhouetted in front of it and with how the light was shining through her wet hair, she looked heavenly. Weiss was literally breathtaken with how beautiful Yang looked at that moment. She also wasn't complaining about how wonderful it felt to have Yang's full body pressed against her. "I'm wonderful," she finally managed to sigh out.

"You're wonderful?" Yang asked incredulously. She couldn't have heard that right. "We should get you to the nurse; I think you got knocked loopy."

"I said I'm fine, you dunce. Now shut up and kiss me."

Before Yang could offer a rebuttal, Weiss had hoisted herself up on her elbows and closed the distance between their faces. Weiss softly brought her lips to Yang's and gave her the most chaste of kisses. Yang didn't offer any resistance so Weiss kissed her once more, letting her lips linger a little longer this time. Finally Yang stopped worrying about Weiss's mental state and reciprocated the kiss. Weiss reached up and cupped Yang's cheek, slowly running her fingers down Yang's jawline and the side of her neck. Yang sighed serenely at her touch and poked her tongue out against Weiss's lips, requesting entrance. Weiss extended her tongue as well and the two gently met in Weiss's mouth, sending shockwaves through both girl's brains that rippled down through their entire bodies.

As much as Weiss was enjoying the kiss, her elbows were not and she had to break the contact and return to her back. "That was lovely," she sighed in bliss.

"Yeah, yeah it really was," murmured Yang, still a little dazed. "But are you sure you didn't hit your head?"

Weiss groaned and rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Yes, you dolt, I'm perfectly fine. Wonderful job killing the mood there."

"Sorry about that," replied a sheepish Yang, "I was just worried. I mean, we didn't exactly land in bed there and I know I'm not the lightest thing to have landing on top of you."

"I assure you that I'm fine, Yang. Now come on, we should get going."

"Wait, first let me apologize to you for killing the mood like that."

Yang was just starting to move to kiss Weiss's neck but she stopped when she heard a loud crash outside and a muffled voice yelling. Yang froze where she was as she wondered what the sound was. At that moment, the locker room door flew open and hurried footsteps were heard on the tile.

"Yang? Yang are you in here?!"

"Oh, dust," Weiss whispered to herself. That voice was from their teammate Blake. And Weiss and Yang both became instantly aware of the position they were currently in. But before they could make any moves, Blake rounded the corner and looked into the showers.

"Yang, are you o…kay then." Blake stopped dead in her tracks and blinked, not believing for one second that she was actually seeing this. But sure enough, her two teammates were lying on the floor in the showers, still soaking wet with Yang in her pajamas and Weiss in only a towel that had come slightly undone and was showing a great amount of milky white skin to anyone looking.

"Oh, hey Blake!" Yang said in as innocent a voice as she could manage in this situation. "What's up?"

"I, uh," stammered Blake, still trying to wrap her head around the scene she'd landed herself in. "I got an alert on my scroll that you were in trouble and needed help. But, I guess you managed to get some before I got here."

"Yep, I sure did. Weiss was right there to give it to me." Yang suddenly realized how that sounded as Blake cocked her eyebrow at her inquisitively. "Uh, give me help, I mean."

"I can see that," replied Blake smugly as she leaned against the wall and crossed her arms in a knowing manner. Now that she was sure Yang was okay, the humor of what Blake walked in on was more apparent and she intended to get to the bottom of this. "Soooo, what happened?"

"Blake, I know what you're thinking but let me assure you that this isn't what it looks like," chimed in Weiss, knowing where Blake's brain was going to by the mirthful smirk on her face.

"It never usually is. But go on," said Blake lecherously, not believing a word of what Weiss said.

"Yang came down here to work out but she got dehydrated and passed out. I got her in here and revived her with the showers," Weiss said tersely, not appreciating the snarky tone Blake was giving her.

"I see, so how did helping her into the showers make your clothes fall off?"

"They didn't just fall off Blake," Weiss huffed indignantly. "I happened to get wet too when I turned the showers on so I took off my nightgown so it could dry off."

"Oh, yeah, that makes perfect sense," replied Blake as she desperately tried to keep herself from bursting out laughing. "Just like how it makes perfect sense that Yang ended up straddling you on the floor while your towel is coming off."

"First of all, how dare you for gawking at me like that," Weiss blustered as she hitched the towel back around her so she was as decent as she could possibly get once again. "And second of all, we were on our way back to the dorm but Yang got dizzy and fell on top of me. I assure you that nothing else happened after that."

"No, definitely not. I believe you 100% Weiss. Clearly this is all just a big misunderstanding."

"Oh, just go back to your Faunus meeting with Sun!" Weiss screeched, having had enough of Blake's teasing. "We'll see you back in the room!"

"I get it, you want some privacy together. Far be it from me to be a voyeur in your private time. You two ladies have a wonderful night together." Blake winked and clicked her tongue suggestively at them. Weiss let out one final scream of frustration as Blake left, who finally let out her laughter as she walked away. Yang leaned forward and rested her head on the floor in embarrassment as Blake's hysterical laughing echoed around them.

"I guess we're going to be the hot topic of gossip in the morning," grumbled Weiss.

"No, I trust Blake. She'll keep this to herself," Yang answered glumly. "I'm sure she found all this hilarious but she won't subject us to the whole school teasing us about this. Especially pricks like Cardin and his friends who would get mean about it. Plus, she probably wants to keep all the fun to herself."

"Great," sighed Weiss defeatedly. "Well, this has been an interesting night to say the very least but I think it's time we headed off to bed."

Yang nodded in agreement and slowly got to her feet again, making sure she was stable before she helped Weiss up as well. Weiss slipped her head under Yang's arm to give her some extra support if she needed it. The two then finally left the showers and Weiss retrieved her still damp nightgown. She quickly threw it on over her towel and made sure she was covered before unfastening the towel and let it fall to her feet. Weiss then deposited it into the laundry bin and set off with Yang back for their room, both stopping to retrieve their scrolls before they left. But as the two reached the door to the Team RWBY dorm, Yang suddenly stopped short.

"Wait, before we go in there, I need to do one last thing."

"And what might that be?"

In a flash, Yang had backed Weiss up against the wall and smothered her with a lustful kiss. Weiss squealed into Yang's mouth in surprise and pulled Yang as close against her as she could get. Yang's hands found her way into Weiss's hair and gently rubbed her scalp as Weiss dug her nails into Yang's sculpted back, drawing a low moan from Yang that nearly made Weiss melt into a puddle all over the floor. The two furiously made out for a brief moment longer before Yang broke away and rested her forehead against Weiss's.

"I needed to give you your goodnight kiss," said Yang who was out of breath once again. "And I had to do it now since I'm pretty sure Ruby wouldn't sleep right for a year if she saw that."

"Oh wow," swooned Weiss, "I will seriously give you every lien in my family's fortune if you promise to kiss me like that forever."

"It's a deal, but you can keep your money. All I want is you."

Weiss was left thunderstruck yet again at Yang's words. It was such a small statement but it was everything that Weiss had ever wanted to hear. She knew she'd long been sought after for her status but when Yang said that all she wanted was her, Weiss knew she was being completely honest.

"How?"

"How what?" Yang asked, not following Weiss's train of thought.

"How do you manage to do that? How do you manage to say exactly what I've wanted to hear for most of my life? How do you know how to make me feel so important and cherished? How were you able to show me more respect and affection and love in one night than I've ever had before? How is that even possible?"

"Well," began Yang, carefully contemplating her response, "I guess the simple answer is that I wanted that. I wanted you to feel like that and want to keep making you feel like that as much as I possibly can. Because you deserve it."

She went and did it again. Somehow, Yang managed to find the exact thing that Weiss had been needing to hear someone tell her. And Weiss could tell just how much she meant it too. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting all the elation she was feeling from Yang's words and kisses consume her. Weiss told herself to observe everything about this moment so she would never forget how she felt and who made her feel this special.

"Thank you Yang."

"You're welcome Weiss."

"Don't interrupt me, I wasn't done yet," snapped Weiss. Yang blushed slightly in embarrassment and let Weiss continue. "As I was saying, thank you for being so patient with me and giving me a chance. I know I was absolutely wretched to you and everyone else those first few weeks. But I'm so grateful that you never gave up on me no matter how awful I was to you or Ruby or Blake. And thank you for everything you said and did for me tonight. I know it couldn't have been easy to open up like that and finally say everything you did but it means so much to me that you did. Even though part of me still feels like I don't deserve it because of those first days."

Yang hesitated before replying until Weiss gave her a nod of confirmation that she was done. "You absolutely do deserve this Weiss. I'm just sorry it took me so long to tell you all that. I was just worried that you would get mad or hurt and I'd screw everything up between us and the team. I've seen how you get with people like Jaune who you think only care about your family and I wanted you to know that none of that matters to me. Only you matter."

"I do know that now. And it means more to me than I can ever possibly express in this lifetime."

"Good." Yang gave her one final peck on the lips before finally backing away from the wall. "Shall we hit the hay?"

"Mm-hmm." Weiss unlocked the door with her scroll and the two of them shuffled into the room. In an instant, Yang had been embraced by Ruby who was now clad in her pajamas.

"Yang, I just saw the alert on my scroll! Are you okay?! What happened?! Why are you both all wet? Did you drown?!"

"Whoa, Ruby, ease up, okay?" Yang said quickly to try and stop Ruby's babbling. Ruby fell silent and Yang wrapped her up in an even bigger hug. "I'll be fine. I was stupid and went to train without water and I ended up passing out. But Weiss was right there to save the day."

"Ooh, thank you Weiss! I told you that you were the best!" Before Weiss could reply, Ruby had flashed her arm out and pulled her into the embrace between the sisters. Yang laughed and slung her arm around Weiss as well, hugging all three of them together.

"But I also want to tell you I'm so sorry Ruby," Yang said seriously as she released her grip on Weiss and placed both her hands on Ruby's shoulders. " I've been stupid about a lot of things recently and tonight when I shoved you down was completely unacceptable. Weiss talked some sense into me and I swear that I'm going to be better now and I'll never do something like that again, okay? Do you forgive me sis?"

"Hmm, make me a batch of chocolate chip cookies and we'll call it even."

Yang laughed and ruffled Ruby's hair. "It's a deal." The three teammates then broke apart and headed for their respective beds. Ruby switched off the lights and snuggled up under her covers. Weiss had gotten herself all tucked in as well when suddenly she felt her scroll buzz next to her. She opened it up to find a text message from Yang.

 _"Good night my angel. Sleep well and sweet dreams."_

Weiss smiled to herself and quickly typed out a reply. _"You too Yang. Goodnight."_

Yang got the message and smiled as well. In the darkness, she could just make out Weiss's eyes looking up at her. Yang blew her a kiss and rolled over to face her wall. She started to drift off to sleep, feeling confident that for the first time in a few weeks that she actually would get a good night sleep.


	2. Wonderful Tonight

**Author's Note:** So…how about that Volume 3, huh? I don't know about you but I'm still emotionally destroyed after what transpired. So I've decided to hell with what happened and I'm just going to ignore it completely. I reject their reality and subsitute my own! So this is now going to be an ongoing series instead of just a one shot. Everything through Chapter 5 of Volume 3 is canon. But after that? Yeah, that didn't happen. Sure, Cinder and the Maidens and all that mess may still be taking place but it's not ever going to come to the forefront in this story.

So we're picking up where we left off the last time with Weiss and Yang together. Yang has won the Vytal Festival Tournament and now we're at the closing ceremonies. I have at least three more chapters already started or at least planned out for this but I'm not going to make any promises in terms of a release schedule. They'll be done when I bother to write them. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

"Yang?" Weiss called as she knocked softly on the bathroom door. "Yang, we're going to be late for your own party. Are you almost ready?"

"Dust, I don't know," a stressed-out Yang answered back from inside. "I'm so freaked out right now. This is such a big night and nothing feels right. I'm going to look like such a dolt out there. I don't know if I can do this, Weiss."

"Yes you can," Weiss huffed in annoyance. "If you can win the Vytal Festival Tournament by beating Pyrrha Nikos in the finals, you can get yourself dressed for the victory gala. And for the record, you always look like a dolt but that's why I love you so much."

"Love you too," Yang replied wearily. Weiss decided to give her some space and retreated over to the vanity. She sat down and took a look at herself in the mirror. She thought she looked flawless but she wasn't what mattered tonight. Sure, Team RWBY as a whole was being honored as the champions of the Vytal Festival Tournament but Yang had been the one to triumph in the Finals. So she was going to be the one receiving most of the glory and attention and she needed to look her best. Both Blake and Ruby had already left for the Vale Grand Ballroom where the gala was taking place, leaving Weiss to try and get the guest of honor ready all by herself.

Weiss closed her eyes and smiled as she thought back on the past few weeks of her life. Time seemed to move so quickly since that night in the showers when she'd revived Yang and she declared her love of Weiss to her in thanks. Since then, Weiss rarely felt like her feet ever touched the ground as an exuberant floaty feeling enveloped her at all times. And that happiness had rubbed off on other aspects of her life. She'd never felt more confident in battle and it clearly showed during the rounds of the Tournament she'd participated in.

Together as a team, RWBY had rather easily taken care of Team ABRN from Haven in the first round. Weiss and Yang were both chosen by everyone else to move onto the Doubles Round because of how much chemistry had formed between the two girlfriends. But they faced a difficult challenge from Team FNKI of Atlas and Weiss was forced to make a critical decision to protect Yang as she tried to tackle Flynt Coal into a geyser erupting lava but failed to subdue him and ultimately eliminated her from the fight. Yang ended up winning despite the numbers disadvantage but any joy she got from winning was immediately replaced with concern for her injured girlfriend. Weiss got scorched pretty badly and needed to spend a few days in intensive care but had made a full recovery.

Yang had been worried about Weiss and almost ended up losing her first match in the finals against Mercury Black but she managed to survive his onslaught with one of her own and picked up the victory. Then she and Sun Wukong had an amazing battle in the semifinals that left the entire arena giving both fighters a standing ovation. Yang managed to triumph thanks to a tip that Blake had given her about Sun not being able to handle smoke well so she caused a fire on the battlefield and took advantage when Sun was blinded. Finally, Yang and Pyrrha Nikos squared off in an all Beacon Academy Grand Championship Match that saw Pyrrha suffer her first ever defeat in a combat tournament. While Ruby and Blake were screaming in joy, Weiss immediately vaulted over the stadium railing and rushed to embrace Yang. Even with all of the people yelling and cheering all around them, Weiss had never experienced such peaceful silence. All she could hear was the frantic beating of Yang's heart and her deep breaths as she regained her wind from the grueling battle.

Finally, Weiss heard the bathroom door creak open and she swung around on her stool. Yang was standing in the doorway looking at the floor and nervously shifting her balance back and forth. She was dressed in an elegant, form-fitting champagne colored dress that softly glistened in the light. Weiss felt nearly all the air deflate from her lungs and her eyes went wide at how magnificent Yang looked.

"Well," murmured Yang as she slowly looked up at Weiss, "do I look alright?" Weiss didn't respond for a moment but then she stood up and strode over to Yang, trying her hardest not to let her see just how much her knees were shaking. Once she was stood in front of Yang, Weiss looked into her eyes and saw the usually vibrant lilac eyes shrouded with uncertainty. She then stood on her tiptoes and placed a lingering kiss on Yang's lips.

"My darling," Weiss said breathily against Yang's mouth, "you look wonderful tonight."

"I still can't decide to do with my hair, though," whined Yang.

"Here, sit down and I'll braid it for you. Would you like that?" Yang nodded and took Weiss's spot sitting at the vanity. Weiss retrieved Yang's hair brush and began gently trying to tame her wild blonde locks. Yang stiffened and closed her eyes tightly as she wasn't overly fond of anyone handling her hair other than herself but she knew that Weiss would do everything she could to not damage it. Weiss could feel how tense Yang was and told her curtly, "Yang, relax. Everything is going to be fine. I promise you that you can handle one ball."

"I'm trying Weiss. I really am," said Yang through gritted teeth.

"Is there anything else I can do for you to help you feel better?"

Yang thought for a moment and when she got an idea, her eyes flew open. She waited for a moment where Weiss wasn't handling her hair and craned her head back to look directly at Weiss. Yang then asked her, "Would you be willing to sing for me?"

Weiss faltered and cleared her throat nervously, not expecting that request from Yang. "Sing? Are you sure?"

"Please?" Yang asked as she put on her best adorable pout.

"Very well," sighed Weiss, unable to resist the image of her girlfriend deliberately being as cute as possible. "But this is just because we're alone and this is your big night, got it? Don't get used to this."

"Of course, thank you." Yang then puckered her lips, hoping for a kiss. Weiss rolled her eyes but obliged Yang's childish request. "You're the best," said Yang serenely.

"I know," replied Weiss as she resumed her work on Yang's hair. Now Weiss was feeling nervous since Yang had put her on the spot about singing but hadn't given any sort of request for what she wanted to hear. Weiss racked her brain, trying to think of a suitable song that she knew and that could ease Yang's nerves. She finally thought of one and took a few breaths to steady herself before beginning a soft ballad.

" _Unforgettable…_

 _That's what you are._

 _Unforgettable…_

 _Tho' near or far._

 _Like a song of love that clings to me,_

 _How the thought of you does things to me._

 _Never before has someone been more…_

 _Unforgettable in every way._

 _And forever more, that's how you'll stay._

 _That's why darling it's incredible_

 _That someone so unforgettable_

 _Thinks that I am unforgettable too…"_

Weiss continued to hum the melody as she felt Yang melt beneath her fingers and finally relax. After a few more minutes of work, Weiss had gotten Yang's hair into a very regal looking set of waterfall braids that cascaded down her back. "Okay, I think that should do it," Weiss declared as she knotted the final few strands in place. "What do you think?"

Yang opened her eyes and nodded in impressed approval. "Wow, yeah, this looks amazing. Thanks so much, Weiss!" She jumped up and embraced Weiss with one of her signature bone-shattering hugs.

"Ow! Unhand me you brute! I can't breathe!" Weiss gasped out as she struggled to free herself.

"Oops, sorry babe. I got carried away." Yang released the heiress and gave her a gentle kiss to apologize. Weiss immediately felt better and threaded her arms over Yang's shoulders to pull Yang in closer. But when she tried to slip her tongue into Yang's mouth, the blonde pulled away abruptly. "We probably shouldn't kiss too much," Yang said with reluctance, clearly not wanting to have to pull back like she did. "We wouldn't want to ruin our makeup before we get to the party."

"Oh, yeah, good plan," replied a slightly out of breath Weiss. "Shall we head out then?"

"Yeah, let's," affirmed Yang. The two then gathered up their coats and handbags before heading for the docks with their hands intertwined.

* * *

"What's taking them so long?" Ruby whined. All of Team RWBY had assembled at the Vale Grand Ballroom and were waiting behind the stage to be introduced to the gathered crowd. "Why can't we go out there already? I'm so hungry."

"I did say you should grab a snack before we left," answered Blake without looking up from the book she'd smuggled in her handbag.

"I didn't want to get crumbs on my dress. I wanted to look nice tonight for once," said Ruby as her stomach let out a growl that could be heard audibly.

"Then why, if I may ask, are you wearing those?" Weiss asked in annoyance, gesturing to Ruby's ensemble. She was wearing her dress from the dance before the tournament but was wearing her combat boots instead of heels and had her hooded cape on as well.

"Yang said I could," answered Ruby sternly as she crossed her arms. "She said I look awesome like this. And besides, it's her big night so what she says goes."

"It's our night too," Weiss argued back gesturing to all of the girls. "We're being honored as a team so forgive me if I expected our leader to dress like one."

"Well, as leader, I declare that I look awesome tonight and anyone who disagrees can get stuffed." Ruby stuck her tongue out at Weiss to punctuate her point. Weiss was about to reply but she was cut off as Yang wheeled around on both of them with her eyes glowing red. Both girls took a step back, knowing this meant trouble.

"Guys, please," said Yang desperately as her eyes faded back to lilac, "can we not do this right now? I'm already stressed out enough as it is about this speech I have to do so can we cool it with the fighting?" Both Ruby and Weiss hung their heads in shame and mumbled apologies. Satisfied, Yang turned back to the curtain and peeked out of the corner. Weiss gave Ruby one final disapproving glare before walking up next to Yang and threading her left hand into Yang's right.

"For the record, Ruby does look awesome," Yang said as she glanced over at Weiss. The heiress sighed and rolled her eyes which got a chuckle from Yang. Weiss smiled a bit at seeing Yang loosen up a bit and squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"You're going to be great out there, trust me," whispered Weiss to Yang. "I believe in you."

"Thanks honey," replied Yang with a smile and she kissed Weiss on the top of her head. Blake began making exaggerated gagging noises upon seeing that and Ruby giggled as Weiss and Yang both stared daggers at Blake. Ruby gave the Faunus a fist bump as Yang shook her head and turned back to the curtain. She'd always hated having to give speeches in class but this was on an entirely other level. Not only was much of the student bodies of all four schools present but so were all the leaders of the schools and kingdoms as well as the media who were broadcasting this all over Remnant. The eyes of the world were going to be on Yang and she was not looking forward to it. She gave a small groan of nervousness and Weiss responded by leaning into her arm and hugging it close to her.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN," boomed out the voice of Peter Port, making all the girls jump in surprise. "WELCOME TO THE VYTAL FESTIVAL CLOSING CEREMONY GALA! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE IN ATTENDANCE AND THOSE TUNING IN AROUND THE WORLD. AT THIS TIME, WE WOULD LIKE TO PRESENT THE TROPHY TO THE CHAMPIONS OF THE VYTAL FESTIVAL TOURNAMENT. PLEASE JOIN ME IN WELCOMING OUR GRAND CHAMPION FROM BEACON ACADEMY, YANG XIAO LONG AND TEAM RWBY!"

The assembled crowd burst into applause as the Beacon school song began to play. Yang took one final breath to try and calm her nerves and stole one last glance at Weiss who gave her the biggest smile she could. The four then stepped through the curtain and took in the sight of the ballroom which was packed full of a few thousand people. Yang froze momentarily but Weiss quickly elbowed her in the ribs to wake her up. As flashbulbs exploded in front of them, the four girls smiled and waved politely.

Below the stage, Professor Glynda Goodwitch was gesturing to the girls to try and get them to focus their attention to the side of the stage. They turned and saw Professor Ozpin standing by a dais and holding a gigantic trophy in his hands. They walked over to Ozpin and he handed the trophy to Yang with one hand while extending his free hand for a handshake. Yang shook it and more flashbulbs went off. Ozpin then stepped away and the four members of Team RWBY were left with the trophy. Yang turned to face the crowd and held it high over her head, causing a loud eruption of cheers. She then let it down and all the others crowded around it with Ruby planting a big kiss right on the top. Ruby, Weiss and Blake then took a few steps back so they were behind Yang and Yang stepped up to the microphone.

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin and everyone here. I can't believe we did it," said Yang as she held the trophy over her head once more. After a few more seconds of cheering and pictures, Yang set the trophy on the dais and pulled a small notecard out of her dress. "First of all, I have a need to thank Pyrrha Nikos. Winning this tournament meant a lot to me but it meant even more that in the Finals, I got to square off with not only one of the most decorated fighters in the world, but also one of my closest friends. Anytime you want a rematch, it's yours." The crowd applauded again and Yang saw Pyrrha beaming widely and giving her a thumbs up.

"Next, I'd like to thank my dad and my uncle for training me so well but also always believing in me and pushing me to be better. I couldn't have done this without you guys. I love you." Taiyang used his sleeve to wipe the tears from his eyes as Qrow raised his glass to Yang before slamming his drink back in one gulp. "To my teachers, previous and current, thank you for getting me to this moment. I know I put you all through a lot of stress and headaches but I really did learn a lot from you and I appreciate you all so much." Another round of applause from the crowd went up and Yang then turned and addressed her team.

"And finally, I need to thank my teammates who trusted me enough to represent us and encouraged me every step of the way. Ruby, you're the best leader I could have ever dreamed to serve under and an even greater little sister. I may be getting all of the attention and glory right now but honestly, my greatest reward was getting to grow up with you and see how amazing you've become." Ruby went beet red and pulled her cloak over her head to try and hide which got a laugh from the crowd.

"Blake, you're one of the toughest and most inspirational people I've ever met. After all you've been through, you still get up every day and fight as hard as you can to make this world better. You inspire me every single day to keep fighting and to never give up. It truly is an honor to be your partner." Blake applauded politely with the rest of the crowd but Yang could see her fighting back tears. Yang then finally turned to Weiss and spoke to her directly as much as she could while still being at the microphone.

"And finally, to Weiss Schnee. There is so much I want to say to you. I literally could go on and on all night about how much you mean to me. But to save time, I'll simply say you're my best friend and the most important person in my life. We've only known each other for a few months now but now I literally refuse to imagine my life without you. You have improved my life in every single aspect that I can think of. I couldn't possibly thank you enough for everything you've done for me. So instead I'll just say that I truly love you with all of my heart."

Weiss was unable to hold back her tears and turned to cry happily into Ruby's shoulder. Yang smiled but then her face fell a little as she turned back to face the crowd. "In conclusion, this year has been the absolute best of my life. I got into Beacon Academy, I got to be on a team with my sister, I've met the best friends I could have dreamed of and I got to win the Vytal Festival Tournament for my team. But, uh, it wasn't a perfect year. Not all of my dreams got to come true." Yang paused to clear her throat as she was getting visibly choked up. All of her teammates looked on at her with concern. "If I could make just one change to this night," Yang continued, struggling to keep her voice even, "I wish my mom could have been here to see this." Yang couldn't hold out any longer and she dissolved into sobs. A hush fell over the crowd as Team RWBY immediately ran to her side and they all hugged her close. After a few tense seconds, the crowd all rose and gave Yang a standing ovation. Yang gave a small wave of thanks as she walked off the stage with Blake and Weiss surrounding her.

"Thank you everyone," said Ruby as she stepped up to the microphone and retrieved Yang's forgotten trophy. "I should go check on my sister. Thank you all for supporting us and enjoy your night!" The Beacon school song played again as Ruby dashed off the stage after her sister. She found Yang sitting in a chair and still bawling loudly with Weiss on her knees in front of her and hugging Yang tightly while Blake was providing gentle rubs to Yang's back and shoulders. Ruby joined Blake in her efforts as suddenly Taiyang came running up to them with Qrow trailing behind.

"Yang, are you okay honey?" Taiyang asked quickly as he knelt down beside his daughter.

"Yeah, I'm fine daddy," Yang sniffled through her tears. "I'm so sorry for breaking down like that though. I bet I just made a real ass of myself."

"No, no you didn't sweetheart. You were wonderful out there. What you said was very heartfelt and brave. I'm so proud of you." Taiyang brushed Yang's hair away from her forehead and gave her a short kiss.

"You're dad's right, Firecracker," said Qrow, gently rumpling Yang's hair. "You've done a lot of great things the past few days. I'm proud of ya, too. And I know that if my sister was here, I'm sure she would be as well."

"Thanks Qrow," said Yang as she sat up out of Weiss's embrace and dabbed at her eyes. Taiyang pulled a handkerchief out from his pocket and handed it to Yang who used it to blow her nose. "I was hoping this would take place differently but we might as well just do it now. Daddy, I'd like to introduce you to my girlfriend Weiss. Weiss, this is my father Taiyang."

"Hello Weiss," greeted Taiyang warmly as he took Weiss's hand and stood up, bringing Weiss to her feet with him. He then bowed deeply to her and kissed her hand. "I have heard a lot of wonderful things about you from both of my daughters and it is truly a pleasure to finally meet you.

"The pleasure is all mine sir," replied Weiss with a curtsy. "Your daughters have been two of the most extraordinary people I've ever met and I am so lucky to be their friend and teammate. I'm so glad I finally get to meet the man who raised them to be such fine young women."

"Aw, shucks, you flatter me, miss Schnee," Taiyang said as he pretended to swoon over-dramatically. Weiss could clearly see where she got her sense of humor from. "It's no surprise how you managed to charm my daughter like you have."

"Alright, alright, enough of this sentimental crap," interrupted Qrow as he put his arm around Ruby. "Let's get back to the tables before they throw our dinners away. We can chit chat after we eat."

"Yeah, let's eat already! I'm starving!" Ruby cheered.

"Come on kiddo, let's go chow," Qrow laughed as he and Ruby left to go find something to eat. Blake followed behind them and they were soon joined by Yang, Weiss and Taiyang.

* * *

Later in the night after everyone had eaten, the tables were cleared to the sides of the room and the ballroom floor was packed with people dancing and conversing. Yang had spent much of the night giving interviews and hearing offers from businesses wanting to make Yang their spokeswoman. It was all very draining and she finally managed to sneak away for a moment to grab some punch. But when she got to the table, she saw a very tall man with short black hair and wearing red sunglasses standing beside the table. Sighing, Yang walked over near him and poured herself a glass.

"Junior," said Yang curtly, taking a sip from her punch.

"Blondie," he replied shortly as he removed his sunglasses and tucked them into his vest pocket.

"Are you here trying to cause trouble?"

"You really must take me for a fool," chuckled Junior. "Almost a hundred of the top combat trained students from all over the world are in this room, not to mention a dozen or so full fledged huntsmen. I don't feel like ending my night in a morgue.

"Then why are you here?" Yang asked seriously, not caring for any of Junior's joking around.

"I came to congratulate you, that's all," he said innocently, putting up his gloved hands to illustrate his innocent intent. "Even though watching your fights gave me some unpleasant flashbacks from personal experience, I figured you deserved a reward."

"And what would that be?"

"This," he said as he pulled out a gold card with a picture of an ursa head on it. Yang stared at it for a moment, unsure of what to do. "It's a lifetime pass to the VIP Area of my club. Here, take it."

"Wow, I don't know what to say," said a stunned Yang as she slowly took the card and examined it. "This is for real?"

"It's 100% legitimate. You and any guests are welcome to my club at any time you wish. Just please try not to wreck the place again is all I ask. And if you're interested, I'm hosting an afterparty bash there so you and your friends can come have a real party if you like."

"Junior, this is very nice of you. Thank you." Yang offered Junior a peaceful handshake which he accepted. He then put his sunglasses back on and started heading for the door. Yang turned the card over in her hands a few more times before she stored it in her handbag and finished her glass of punch.

Meanwhile, Weiss was sitting at a table by herself feeling lonely. Yang was constantly being hounded by people, Ruby was off talking with Team JNPR and Penny Polendina while Blake and Team SSSN were putting on a show on the dance floor. Weiss was so zoned out that she didn't even notice that General James Ironwood had made his way over to her.

"Good evening, Miss Schnee," he greeted her.

"General Ironwood!" Weiss said with a jump. "You startled me, sir."

"My sincerest apologies. I merely saw you sitting by yourself looking gloomy and wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yes sir, I'm fine. I guess I just am not in much of a dancing mood tonight. Is there anything else I can help you with?"

"Actually, yes there is. I have to apologize to you."

"For what, sir?" Weiss asked uncertainly.

"I had assigned your sister, Winter, to what was supposed to be a simple mission in Vacuo but things ended up getting a little…complicated." Ironwood paused as he noticed the frightened look on Weiss's face. Realizing his mistake in choice of words, he put up his hands to try and reassure Weiss. "No, don't fret; she's not in any danger. The mission simply took longer than I had expected it would and that's why she was unable to be here tonight."

"Oh, I see," sighed Weiss in relief.

"She did want me to pass along a message to you though." Weiss's eyes lit up and she leaned closer to Ironwood expectantly. "While she was disappointed in your choices in the tournament to let your teammates take the glory at your expense, she is very proud of you and wishes she could have been here tonight to celebrate with you."

Weiss's face faltered at the less than complimentary praise from her sister but that was typical of Winter. "Thank you sir," said Weiss as evenly as she could. "Have you heard anything from anyone else in my family?"

"Um, yes, I have" Ironwood replied uncomfortably, letting his business-like manner falter. "They…they won't be attending tonight either. They've been very displeased about your lack of communication with them recently and said that coming down to Vale wasn't worth their time."

Weiss's face fell completely and she hung her head glumly. She pulled her knees up to her chest and hugged them as a few tears trickled out of her eyes. Ironwood could see that Weiss wasn't going to respond and awkwardly excused himself. Weiss felt so conflicted about everything that Ironwood had just told her. Sure, she didn't really want her father here since he would have no doubt found a way to completely ruin her evening. But there was just something about hearing that her success wasn't worth their time still hurt like hell. They'd always made excuses before about why they weren't there for her growing up but they always had a degree of believability to them. So it was a shock to hear it laid out as brutally honest as they had.

"May I have this dance?" Weiss looked up to see Yang standing in front of her, extending her hand to Weiss. She hadn't even noticed that a slow ballad was playing now instead of the usual dance music. Yang saw how miserable Weiss looked and immediately got concerned. "Hey, do you feel alright?"

"Yes," answered Weiss as she took Yang's hand and stood up with a small smile. "I feel wonderful tonight." Weiss then lead Yang to the center of the dance floor and pressed herself as close to Yang's body as she could. Yang was a bit taken aback but grabbed onto Weiss's hand and began to lead their dance. Weiss nuzzled her face into the crook of Yang's neck and sighed in contentment.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Yang asked, still not believing that Weiss was being honest.

"I'll be okay. Just keep holding me and don't let go," murmured Weiss into Yang's collarbone. Yang nodded and pulled Weiss in closer.

"I'm always here for you if you need to talk," said Yang as she tenderly kissed Weiss's temple. "I love you." Weiss looked up at Yang who was smiling down at her. She looked deeply into Yang's eyes to try and find any signs of doubt or insincerity in her gaze. But she found none. All she could see in Yang's glimmering eyes was complete confidence and honesty and love. Weiss honestly couldn't recall a time in her life when she'd ever been looked at like Yang was right now.

"I love you so much Yang," whimpered Weiss breathlessly. She returned to snuggling against Yang's collarbone and kept muttering, "I love you," against Yang's neck for the remainder of their dance. The song ended but Yang and Weiss took no notice as they continued to sway, completely oblivious to the world around them. All that mattered in that one moment was that they had each other.

* * *

A few hours later, Yang and Weiss were in a limousine that was heading back for Beacon Academy. Ruby and Blake along with most of the students had taken up Junior's offer for the afterparty at his club but Weiss was suffering from a headache and Yang was exhausted. So they were looking forward to getting some peace and quiet and hopefully a good night's sleep. Weiss was lying down in the back seat with her head on Yang's lap as Yang was gently massaging Weiss's temples to try and combat her headache. Weiss was so at peace that she ended up dozing off for the remainder of the ride back.

"Weiss?" Yang said softly to her as the car pulled up to the front gates of Beacon. "We're home, honey. Time to wake up."

"Five more minutes," yawned Weiss as she stretched out on the seat. Yang giggled as she extricated herself from under her girlfriend and stepped out of the limo. Yang then carefully helped Weiss out and hoisted her up in a bridal carry.

"Come on Princess, let's get you to bed." Yang then set off across the grounds while Weiss mumbled a sleepy protest to being carried like this. When they finally reached the Team RWBY dorm, Yang let them inside and deposited Weiss into her bed. Yang then retreated to the bathroom where she poured a glass of water for Weiss with some headache medicine. She returned to the room to find Weiss had removed her dress and was laying on her bed in her underwear, blinking up at Yang with bleary eyes. Yang nearly dropped the glass as she was taken aback with how gorgeous Weiss looked but she quickly recovered and set the pills and water on Weiss's bedside table.

"Thank you Yang. You're the best," said Weiss as she popped the pills into her mouth. She then drank the whole glass of water in one gulp before relaxing back against her pillows.

"Anything for you, love," Yang responded with a grin as she began to undress as well.

"D'you mean that? Because I would really like it if you'd sleep with me tonight."

Yang froze and her eyes grew to unnatural proportions. "Really? Don't you think it's a little soon for that?"

No, not like that, you dunce," groaned Weiss as she threw her pillow at Yang. "I meant literally sleep with me. Blake and Ruby are staying out with JNPR so we have the room to ourselves tonight. Please?"

"Yeah, sure. That would be nice. Let me just get changed into my PJ's and I'll be right in."

"I can't wait that long," whined Weiss in jest. "Just come to bed like you are. It'll be fine." Yang felt a chill run up her spine that she wasn't sure if it was caused by the cool air hitting her nearly naked skin or the thought of being in a bed with Weiss like this. But she followed Weiss's instructions and grabbed her pillow before she climbed into Weiss's bed. As she situated herself, Weiss immediately clamped onto Yang's side and attached herself to every inch of Yang's skin that she could get at.

"God, you feel like heaven," sighed Yang in bliss as she began mimicking Weiss's movements.

"You feel pretty amazing yourself."

"You're really tense, though," noted Yang. "Are you sure you're up for this?"

"Yes, of course I am. I just…" Weiss paused as the memories from earlier came flooding back. She wanted to block them out and just enjoy this wonderful moment with her girlfriend but it was no use. "I just don't understand how you can care about me as much as you do."

"I'm sorry, what?" Yang asked in disbelief.

"How can you care for me as much as you do?" Weiss repeated sadly. "Everyone that I've ever cared about in my life has never reciprocated it. I'm so messed up and broken that nobody could bring themselves to love me. Not even my own parents think I'm worth their time. But you do. You value me more than any of them ever have combined. Why? What have I done to deserve you?"

"Sweetheart, where did this come from?" Yang responded in horror.

"Earlier tonight. The general told me my parents said coming and celebrating our win tonight wasn't worth their time. It's not unusual for them to not support me but to have it be said like that is new for them. And I don't understand it. What did I do wrong? Why don't they love me?" Weiss dissolved into tears yet again as she could feel Yang's skin start to heat up in rage.

"Weiss, look at me," Yang commanded. She waited until both of Weiss's eyes met her own. "There is nothing wrong with you, okay? They're the ones who are screwed up. I know this is hard to believe but you have to trust me on this. I had to go through all of what you're feeling right now too after my mom left me. It took me a long time to come to terms with it that I wasn't the problem and that she was. I've never met any of your family nor am I in a particular hurry to do so. But I have heard all kinds of rumors and stories and none of them were positive. But you aren't them, Weiss. You have such a magnificent heart in you that it's a miracle that you were able to grow it growing up like you did. I care about you because you deserve it. Remember what I told you earlier up on stage? I meant every word of that. That's why I care about you. And I know that it will take you some time to believe me that you're worthy of it. But I will be right here anytime you need a reminder, okay?"

Weiss was too thunderstruck to even speak. She simply closed her eyes and nodded before resting her head on Yang's chest so she could hear her heart. "Thank you for a night that I will never forget, Yang," she finally said softly.

"You're welcome, Weiss," replied Yang as she undid Weiss's hair and gently began running her fingers through it. "I just wish I could have done more to make it even better. I love you"

"My darling, you were wonderful tonight. I love you too." Yang was right in that it was going to take time for Weiss to feel confident that she was worthy of being loved as much as Yang did. But she could never doubt how much Yang meant it. And that was all that mattered tonight. With her new favorite sound in the world filling her ear, Weiss drifted off to sleep.


End file.
